


...I Said Sorry?

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock blows up their kitchen, he didn't realise it woulds lead to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...I Said Sorry?

“I said sorry!” Sherlock pleaded from the street outside 221b as John threw his bag out the window.

“Yes Sherlock you said sorry, because we all know that an apology can right any wrong!”John yelled head out the window

“I understand that you’re upset… but there’s no need to kick me out!” Sherlock shouted, still pleading. It was cold and raining and he wanted to back inside

“YOU BLEW UP THE KITCHEN!!”

“I said sorry!!”

“Again”

“Come on, where will I go?”

“You have a brother. Go to him. You have a mother. Go to her. You have Lestrade or Molly, try them!” and with that John slammed the window shut.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9:30 before Mycroft gave in. He had been watching Sherlock on his CCTV for over 4 hours, but Sherlock was just too stubborn to ask him for help, he was just sitting on a park bench, as if he was waiting for something to happen. 

I got a message from Mrs Hudson telling me about your wee domestic this afternoon-MH 

Well finally, it’s been 4 hours, 23 minutes and 49 seconds. What took you so long?-SH 

You knew that I knew?-MH 

Yes-SH 

Why didn’t you just text me? Or call? Or visit?-MH 

Why did it take you 4 hours, 23 minutes and 49 seconds to text me?-SH 

That’s irrelevant. Why did you choose to sit in the cold rain rather than come to me?-MH 

I don’t particularly like you.-SH 

Plus I knew you were watching me, it was only a matter of time before you texted me-SH 

So, any chance you will be stopping by?-MH 

“I’m already here” Sherlock’s voice broke the silence. 

Mycroft turned to face him in surprise. He was leaning on the door frame to his study “but... I’m watching you on cctv?” 

“No you are watching me 20 minutes ago on cctv. Seeing as you haven’t noticed yet, that recording had been stopped for quite a while” Sherlock said matter of factly. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed?” Sherlock voice was concerned but not so much as anyone would actually notice. 

“I was a little preoccupied…” Mycroft stated trying to defend himself. Sherlock just smiled at his futile attempt. 

“Yes. You’ve been trying to figure out what was behind the ‘little domestic’ as you put it” 

Mycroft coughed trying to cover up his embarrassment “Yes well… what was it about?” 

“Oh, I blew up the kitchen” 

“Again…” 

“Yes again. It’s just odd. John’s never been this upset about it before…” Sherlock wondered as he actually entered Mycroft's study and took a seat in a large maroon-red leather chair. He looked around the room as he thought about it. The room was dark even though the large curtains were open. The carpet and walls were the same dark maroon. There was a large wooden desk near the windows and Mycroft sat in a matching chair to Sherlock behind it. There was a lit fireplace to Sherlocks right and hanging above it was the Holmes family portrait. Sherlock hated it. Sherlock had been blackmailed in to get it taken by his mother. But he insisted he got to wear his favourite purple shirt instead of the bright red jumpers everyone else had to wear. 

“Oh so you don’t know, very interesting…”  It was Mycroft who broke the silence this time. 

“Don’t know what?” Sherlock’s voice was a mix of confusion and curiosity, Mycroft smiled at this. 

“You genuinely have no idea?” Mycroft’s smile still there. 

“Don’t know whhaaattttttt!” Sherlock didn’t like not knowing thing and was getting a little agitated. 

“He. Loves. You.” Mycroft’s smile turned into a chesher-cat grin as he watched Sherlock pale “Yep, that’s why he got so upset when you blew up the kitchen, he could have lost you.” Mycroft’s smile faded as Sherlock got up and started for the door. “and where do you think you’re going?” 

“I thought I might go grab a coffee with my drug dealer.” Sherlock turned to face his brother who had now gotten up and was walking around his desk “Where do you think I’m going, I’m going home.” 

“Do you expect him to welcome you back with open arms? What are you expecting? He may not even want you anymo-” Sherlocks fist flew through the air and before Mycroft knew what was happening he was sitting on the floor leaning back against his desk. His hands flew to his face where there was blood dripping from his nose from where Sherlock had punched him. Sherlock simply turned and walked out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock reached Baker Street in record time, he had refused Athena’s offer for a ride and set off on foot to find a cab. When he got there the door was locked… and he didn’t have a key, he was pretty sure John wouldn’t answer the door so he had to think of something else. Mrs Hudson.  He crept downstairs so not to alert Mrs Hudson, he knew from past experience that she often left her door unlocked so he crept inside and started to search for the key. Eventually he found it, after he tripped over a chair and a statue of a dog, broken 3 mugs and a tea cup but he never woke up Mrs Hudson. 

He got up to the flat. He threw his coat and scarf on the floor by his bag and kicked off his shoes. He rushed up to Johns bedroom where John was now asleep wrapped in his covers. Sherlock was like a mad man on a mission as he stormed forwards towards Johns sleeping figure. Johns woke up when he heard Sherlock walk through his door; he quickly unwrapped his covers and stood up just in time for Sherlock to reach him. 

“Sher-” 

“Sorry for blowing up the kitchen” 

“Sherlo-” but Sherlock silenced him with a kiss. At first John was too shocked to do anything or respond but he soon realised and started to kiss Sherlock back with a fiery passion. Sherlock pushed John backwards to the bed and lay on top of his all without breaking their kiss. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Sherlock woke up in John’s bed. It took him a second to remember what had happened that night. He looked over at Johns clock ‘6:30’ Neither him nor John need to be in work till much later so he snuggled back down into Johns bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping doctor, and fell back asleep. 

When he next woke, he had a text waiting for him.

“Sorry I blew up the fridge” Is that what passes for romantic banter these days? Ever so classy my dear brother.-MH 

Sherlock ignored it; he knew his brother had cameras all over the flat. He just smiled imagining his brother’s reaction to the tape he had from last night.


End file.
